The present disclosure generally relates analyzing traffic patterns, and, in particular, to providing suggested solutions for alleviating traffic problems based on the analysis.
Traffic patterns are often affected by a variety of factors. For example, vehicle accidents, ongoing construction and the volume of vehicles traveling on a particular road may adversely affect the flow of traffic.